The inventive concepts relate to polishing apparatuses, and more particularly, to polishing apparatuses capable of polishing a peripheral portion of a wafer.
During manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, an undesired film or a rough surface may be formed on a peripheral portion of a wafer. When the semiconductor device is manufactured, the peripheral portion of the wafer is held by an arm to deliver the wafer. Accordingly, the above-described undesired film formed on the wafer during the manufacturing processes of the semiconductor device may operate as particles and/or the above-described rough surface may operate as an obstacle to a photolithography process. In order to remove the undesired film and/or to relieve the rough surface, polishing the peripheral portion of the wafer by using a polishing apparatus is desired.